30 miles from home
by leftladykennedy
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers to X2. One year later, and Scott is still hurting, but then he meets Jena Green. S/J(you'll see) WIP
1. Prologue

"Scott," she cried.  "Scott, help!"

The images were coming faster and faster.  Faster and clearer and louder than before.  The pain in her head was growing and growing.

"I don't…" she gasped.

"What is it?  What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Scott, I can't…" she gasped again, as if air was becoming a problem.

Images and voices flooded her mind.  A rose.  A guitar.  Candles and a dinner for two.  Moonlit walks.  Someone singing.  Trying to comfort someone…  Trying to comfort her?  Feelings of pain and feelings of joy came rushing to her head.  A locket.  Soulful music.  Tears of loss, and tears of happiness.  Faster and louder.  Faces that seemed so familiar without knowing anything about them at all.

A strangled yelp emitted from her throat.

"Help me." A whisper.

The images became a blur.  Too fast to clearly see anything.  And finally, one last image.  His face.  And then she plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry, for the delay in the updating. This is my first fic so I'm trying to make it the best I can while dealing with some other stuff too(exams and school).  I'll try to get my updates in sooner.  Thanks for you patience. =D  Oh, and please read and review!  Make my day  =P

Before I forget- I disclaim.  Nothing belongs to me. - Except Amy and Carlos.  They're all mine.

Now lets try for Chapter # 1

Jena Green sighed deeply as she set the last box down in her new house.  Moving seemed to be a terribly slow process, even with the small amount she had.  She was glad to finally be moving into a place of her own.  Or at least a place that was less occupied than her previous accommodations.  Jena had just left a group home in the city, where she had been recovering from a coma that left her with amnesia, and no place to go.  Now she and a young girl would be moving into a small house, 20 miles from the city, and further away from the fast paced world that made Jena so uncomfortable.

Jena had been found just less than a year ago, washed up on the shores of a lake, by some hikers who upon finding her rushed her to the nearest hospital.  It turned out that she was not dead, but in a coma.  She was found in fairly tattered clothing, and with no ID, she was unidentifiable.  When she came out of her coma 6 months later, she had amnesia, and was therefore no help to any of the hospital staff trying to find out what to do with her.  Two months later, she was released from the hospital, and placed in a home with a nurse, and five other people who were in the same boat she was.

One of her housemates was a young girl named Amy.  Amy was 15 or 16, and although she didn't have amnesia, she had been abandoned by her abusive parents, and was found beaten in an alleyway around the same time Jena was found near the lake.  Social Services had deemed Amy to be to old to be adopted, and to young to be left on her own, so she got placed in the same hospital home as Jena.  

Amy had been in the home for about 6 months before Jena arrived, and when she did, the two immediately formed a bond.  Amy had always known she was different.  Like all children growing up, she talked to her pets and other animals she saw, but unlike other children, when she spoke to them, they spoke back.  Jena was the only person she had ever met who seemed to understand.  Seemed to know what it was like.  Seemed to be different too.

When Jena was finally well enough to be able to fend for herself, she decided that wherever she went, Amy would go to.  With the help of Amy's Social Worker and some of her contacts, they had found a small, unused house about 20 miles out of town.  It was the only place around for at least 10 miles towards the city, and a whole lot more in the other direction.  Jena liked it that way.  For some reason, the city made her nervous.  So many people, staring, and watching your every move.  Maybe she was paranoid, but she felt more at ease on her own.  Jena would move in today, and Amy would come about a week later, along with any other supplies that Jena decided they urgently needed, and a car for them to use.

That was how Jena found herself all alone, miles away from everybody, and surrounded by boxes.

"This is gonna be a long night," she said out loud.  With that, she bent over, and picked up the first box.

* * * * *

"I'm so sick of this!" Scott Summers shouted, throwing a lamp across the room.  He himself didn't even know if he had intended to hit the intruder at his door, or if it was just impulse and anger.  "It's been over a year.  I'm fine, you don't have to keep watching me all the time."

"We know Scott, but maybe that's why we're worried." The man at the door said, "What you and Jean had was deeper than any of us can even try to conceive.  Maybe a year's not enough.  Maybe you still need to grieve."

Over the past year, Scott and Logan had become friends.  Well, maybe not friends, but they could tolerate each other now.  They had shared a similar loss with Jean's death, and although neither would admit it, it had formed a connection between the two.

"Logan I can't.  Grieving means letting go and admitting that she's gone.  It means opening yourself up, and becoming vulnerable.  When you become vulnerable, you open yourself up to getting hurt and more pain.  I won't do it."

"But when you close down, you stop feeling.  Maybe we all need to feel pain.  Maybe it's what makes us human."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not as human as the rest of the world, so just let me be."

"Scott, you know that's not true.  You're just as hum…"

"Shut up!  You don't understand.  You don't know what it's like."

"How do I not know what it's like?  What it's like to be different?  What it was like to lose her?  Believe me, I know."

"Stop saying that, you don't know!"

"In case you forgot, I loved her too buddy." Logan was still trying to stay calm, while with every word said, Scott seemed to be getting more and more agitated.  "I'm trying to be your friend Scott.  You just need to let me in.  There are people out there who care about you.  Lots of them, and we all want to help."

"There's nothing you can do!"

"Scott…" 

"You can't help!  She's gone.  The only person I ever put all my trust into.  I don't know what to do without her.  I can't function." Scott had yelling and fighting for so long, and not just tonight with Logan.  He finally got to the point where he couldn't take it, and he broke down.  

"I don't know what to do without her." He repeated.

"Scott, it's going to be okay.  Just let us help you."

"I miss her so much Logan.  I don't understand why she's gone.  I don't understand why she did it."

"She did it because she loved you."

* * * * *

That's all for now, and I hope you liked it.  Please R&R and the next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
